


Peanut Butter & Jelly

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [109]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Gabriel, Big Brother Lucifer, Big Brother Michael, Cas is a Happy Cas, Cutie Pie Cas, Fluff, Gen, Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the beginning of the series. After Castiel mentions his disappointment with only being able to taste molecules when he eats, his big brothers figure out a way for him to enjoy his favorite foods once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut Butter & Jelly

Castiel can tell that he’s not going to like what comes next. Gabriel is standing above him – more like towering, with his mischievous little smirk and the menacing jut of his wings – and holding something behind his back. Michael and Lucifer are standing in the doorway, heads tilted together and whispering to one another so softly he can’t quite hear what they’re saying.

 

“Um.... Hello?” He tries. He’s pretty sure that whatever is going to happen next is some kind of elaborate prank Gabriel had thought up and that Lucifer had roped Michael into watching.

 

“Hey, Cassie,” Gabriel greets, depositing a plate in front of his little brother and grinning. “Present for ya.”

 

Castiel stares down at the peanut butter and jelly sandwich in front of him. It looks good – smooth, creamy, organic peanut butter and fresh raspberry preserves spread across two slices of toasted whole grain bread – but they all know that he can no longer taste his favorite meal, or any food really, and this is just cruel. “Guys...” He starts.

 

“Just taste it,” Gabriel implores. “Please.”

 

Castiel sighs and brings the sandwich to his lips, bracing himself for the bland, sticky taste of molecules. He takes a bite and flavor, actual flavor, explodes across his taste buds. He closes his eyes and moans. “This is _so_ good,” He mumbles around a mouthful of sticky, sweet, peanut-buttery heaven. He looks down at the sandwich and smiles. “These make me _so_ happy.”

 

“Awwwww, Lulu, look at how cute he is!” Michael squeals.

 

“He’s always cute,” Lucifer counters.

 

“But isn’t he just precious when he smiles like that?” Michael asks, curling his fingers around Lucifer’s elbow and shaking his brother.

 

Lucifer smiles. “He is adorable when he’s happy,” he concedes.

 

Gabriel leans down to brush his lips against Castiel’s forehead. “There’s more where that came from, little brother.” 


End file.
